Two Worlds Collide:Phineas and Ferb X Super Smash Bros Brawl
by Ryan Choi
Summary: When the World of Trophies is under danger of Subspace, Phineas and Ferb and their friends, and the other Smashers of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, must fight to save this world.
1. Midair Stadium

**(Cutscene)**

It starts off clouded, but then it zooms to the Midair Stadium, where many people are cheering.

Isabella and Zelda watch the stadium as Phineas's trophy lands on the battlefield.

The trophy is brought to life and Phineas get ready for a battle, his opponent, Kirby's trophy is flung into the battlefield and brought to life, as Kirby cheers to the crowd. Kirby notice Phineas and a battle between the two is about to start.

**(Gameplay)**

Kirby manage to dodge Phineas's rope attacks and eventually Star KO him.

**(Cutscene)**

Phineas is defeated, Kirby walks up to the trophy and revives Phineas, Phineas stands up and face the winner.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Katie walks into an old temple, she finds a hearth that shows her what's happening in the Midair Stadium.

Katie cheers as she sees what's happening.

Back at the Midair Stadium, Phineas and Kirby shake hands and face the audience, when a red cloud hovers over the Midair Stadium, the Halberd arrives and dumps many Shadow Bugs which start to form Primids.

Isabella and Zelda sees this and get on the battlefield, ready for a battle.

**(Gameplay)**

Zelda and Kirby battle through an army of Primids, Boom Primids, Sword Primids, and Spaaks.

**(Cutscene)**

All the Primids are defeated, but then, the Ancient Minister arrives in the stadium and drops a Subspace Bomb, two R.O.B.s open it up and the bomb starts counting down, knowing what it is, Phineas attempts to disarm it, but he's interrupted by a shake on the ground, when suddenly, a cannonball blasts him out of the Stadium.

Kirby stares at Phineas getting blasted out of the stadium, when he hear Isabella and Zelda's screams, he turns around to see Petey Piranha having locked both of them in a cage, and is now, about to fight Kirby.

**(Gameplay)**

Kirby battles Petey, by avoiding his attack, after a while, he breaks Isabella's cage ,and Petey is defeated, and he catch on fire.

**(Cutscene)**

Petey explodes and Kirby and Isabella manage to escape, but then, they're ambushed by Wario with a Dark Cannon, he attempts to shoot the two, but then he notices Zelda, who is a better target currently, so he turns to shoot Zelda instead.

The arrow goes through Zelda, and turns her into a trophy, and Wario flees with Zelda's trophy.

Isabella and Kirby attempts to follow, but Krby notices that the Subspace Bomb's timer is about to go off, and as Subspace starts to consume the Midair Stadium, Kirby, along with Isabella escape on the Warp Star, as behind them, Subspace has entirely consumed the Midair Stadium.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas and Kirby has a friendly fight, which Kirby wins and revives Phineas. Afterwards the Midair Stadium is attacked by the Subspace Army, which leads to Phineas being blasted out of the stadium, Wario getting away with Zelda, and Kirby and Isabella escaping the stadium as it's consumed by Subspace. To be continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This story is based on the Subspace Emissary, and will include both cutscenes and gameplay, most chapters will start off with cutscenes, unless stated otherwise._**


	2. Skyworld

**(Cutscene)**

Back in the temple, Katie watches in shock as Subspace consumes the Midair Stadium.

She runs up the stairs inside the temple and comes to a door.

As the door opens, Katie jumps out, and use the move Snow Carpet, to create a big snowflake-shaped flying platform, and fly around Skyworld.

**(Gameplay)**

Katie drops down from many clouds, and onto a platform, she walks down a path made of clouds, and eventually, she comes across a Door and enter it.

**(Cutscene)**

Katie lands on a solid platform, and watch as Halberd dumps many Shadow Bugs, they start to form Primids and surround Katie.

Katie turns her hands into fists made of compressed snow and get ready to fight the Primids.

**(Gameplay)**

Katie fights through an ambush of Primids, then fight off some Spaaks, and ambushed by a Greap, which she defeats by jumping between the two blades, and continuously attacking its weak spot, which is the head, and after defeating it, a Door appears and she enters it.

**(Cutscene)**

After defeating the Greap, Katie looks around her surroundings, when she spots something in the distance.

It's revealed to be Phineas's trophy, she closes in, and revives Phineas.

Phineas has a flashback to how he was blasted out of the stadium.

He sees Katie and she has a flashback to the Midair Stadium being consumed by Subspace.

The two nod their heads, and jump off the platform, Phineas use Rope Whip to swing around, while Katie use Snow Carpet to fly.

**(Gameplay)**

Phineas and Katie get past some Glunders fall down a long pathway and land on a purple cloud platform that moves automatically.

Eventually, the ride comes to an end, and they're on solid brick, they make it past the Jyks, and spinning wheel that makes the platform travel in a circle.

They make it past more enemies, and find a Bonus Door, and they're taken to a special room, and after solving it, they continue their progress.

They're caught in an ambush of many Primids, a Spaak, and finally, a Roturret.

After clearing the ambush, they ride on a Slide Launcher that launches them towards the Golden Door, which they enter.

**(Cutscene)**

Phineas and Katie get a glimpse of Halberd as an Arwing flies after it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katie has joined the brawl, and after defeating a Greap, she finds Phineas and revives him. The two explore Skyworld, where they spot an Arwing chasing the Halberd. To be continued...<em>**


	3. Sea of Clouds

**(Cutscene)**

It starts off with Kirby and Isabella riding on Kirby's Warp Star through the sky.

The Halberd flies behind them, and they crash-land on the Halberd.

**(Gameplay)**

Isabella and Kirby walk across the Halberd and eventually arrive on the bridge of Halberd.

**(Cutscene)**

An Arwing is weaving its way through weapons firing from the Halberd.

The Combo Cannon sends its arm up towards the ship and connects with it.

The ship falls into a crash course towards Kirby and Isabella, it barely misses, but the slipstream from the near-contact sends both characters flying off of the ship, and they fall to the Sea of Clouds.

**(Gameplay)**

Isabella runs down a pathway, until she comes across some blocks blocking her path, which she easily destroys using Psychic Blast.

Then she destroys some Glunders in her way.

They chase a Poppant down a path and Kirby destroys it with his hammer, but in the process, wakes up a Towtow.

The two continue upwards, coming across a Bonus Door and after visiting it, the Towtow falls back asleep, and they're targeted by Feyesh, but they defeat them, and once again, come across the blocks, which they proceed to destroy.

They continue left, drop, and head right towards a Door.

They're back on solid ground, and while heading right, they destroy some Spaaks along the way.

They fall into a pit, where they're ambushed by a Generator producing Mites.

They continue left, while avoiding falling boulders, and Glunders above them.

The two heads down and ambushed by Glunders and a Generator sending out Mites.

Isabella attacks the Generator sending out Mites, while Kirby destroy the Glunders.

They continue right, with the fallen rocks rolling after them, and some Feyesh attempting to impede their progress.

At the end of the path, they're ambushed by a Greap, which they defeat.

After defeating the Greap, the Golden Door appears, and they enter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Isabella and Kirby were flying around the Sea of Clouds, when they were knocked on to the Halberd, and later, they're accidentally knocked off the Halberd by a fallen Arwing. They explore the Sea of Clouds and make it back to solid ground. To be continued...<em>**


	4. The Jungle

**(Cutscene)**

A Hammer Bro drives by in a Cargo.

Back in the trees, Buford, in half-bison, half-human form is being jumped by Goombas, which he eventually shake off.

He use Stampede as a dash-attack and arrives on a cliff.

He stare at the Cargo, and the Goomba fires Bullet Bills at him.

Suddenly, Adyson comes out of the tree path, revealed to be in the same predicament as Buford.

She Rubber Kicks away the Goombas, and notice the Bullet Bills, so she jumps up and attacks them with Rubber Punch.

She lands and notices Buford.

They're both angry for being attacked out of nowhere, the two nod their heads and jumps after the Cargo.

**(Gameplay)**

Buford and Adyson fight through the Koopa and Goombas by stomping on them, though for some of them, they attack directly.

They come across a Barrel Cannon that shoots them out to reach places they can't.

They walk down a pathway, and come across a chain of Barrel Cannons which they use to get over the big gap in their way.

They make it across the gap, and come across a Door, which takes them to a new area.

They come across some Trackball paths that they set off the Trackballs to clear enemies.

They set off a Trackball to reveal a hidden Bonus Door.

After visiting it, the two return and sets off a Trackball, which hits a switch and cause a platform appears for them to cross a large gap in their way.

Buford sets off a Trackball, to break some blocks in their way.

They're caught in an ambush consisting of Hammer Bros, Goombas, and Bullet Bills, but the Trackball makes the battle easier, with Adyson setting off the Trackball, while Buford attacks them directly.

The two clear the ambush, and uses a Barrel Cannon to cross a gap, and enter another Door.

They're on a platform that slowly rise upwards, with some enemies dropping down, with Buford guarding the left, and Adyson guarding the right.

They come across a Door that moves sideways, but they manage to enter it.

They slide on a Slide Launcher and fall down a cliff, while avoiding Jyks, and they manage to land on a platform with a Bonus Door.

They come back and fall down all the way and ambushed by a Giant Goomba, which they easily defeat by repeatedly jumping on it.

They're attacked by another Giant Goomba and two regular-sized Goombas, Buford fight the Giant Goomba, and Adyson takes care of the other two, which cause the Golden Door to appear, and they enter it.

**(Cutscene)**

They catch up to the Cargo, but they're surprised to find it empty, after looking around, they're interrupted by a stomp, the two turn to see Bowser, who roars at them.

The two are ready to fight, but Bowser pulls out a Dark Cannon, and prepares to fire, but Buford saves Adyson by a Headbutt, but in the process, takes the hit himself and gets turned into a trophy, while Adyson is sent flying a distance.

And Buford's trophy is left to be taken by Bowser.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buford and Adyson join the brawl after being attacked by Bowser's minions in the Jungle. In the end, Buford is captured after he saved Adyson from Bowser. To be continued...<em>**


	5. The Plain

**(Gameplay)**

Katie and Phineas are in the Plains.

They head right and destroy a Borboras, some Primids, another Borboras, and two Feyesh.

They come across a blocked path and encounters some Feyesh and Ticken, but they defeat them, and destroy the blocks in their path.

They comes across a path where they're pushed right by a moving wall, and they jump to avoid any hazards they're being pushed into.

They get down, and remove the blocks that are blocking the way down.

They head right, and comes across a Bonus Door that's located high above, which they reach by Katie's Snow Carpet, and Phineas Space Jumps to Katie.

After solving it, the two come down and continue heading right, and come across a Door, and enters it.

The two get on a floating platform to cross a gap.

They're caught in an ambush consisting of Spaaks, Boom Primid, and regular Primids, after clearing it, the ride continues.

They're caught in another ambush consisting of only Fire Primids.

After clearing it, they're caught in another ambush consisting of Boom Primid, Fire Primids, Borboras, and Glunders, and they clear it again and the ride continues.

The ride comes to an end, and they are ambushed by Fire Primids, Primid, Spaak, and a Borboras, with two more Spaaks spawning as they defeat enemies.

The two comes to the end of the road.

**(Cutscene)**

Now the two are chasing the Ancient Minister, Phineas attempts to catch him by jumping, but he can't reach.

Katie tries to get higher by Footstool Jumping on Phineas, but she couldn't reach either.

The two land on the ground and stare as the Ancient Minister gets away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas and Katie are back on solid ground as they chase the Ancient Minister, but he gets away, leaving them to continue the chase. To be continued...<em>**


	6. The Lake

**(Cutscene)**

In some tree path, Adyson is walkig through the trees, when she comes across a lake.

She spots the fallen Arwing, and heads to investigate when she's stopped by a rumble.

Rayquaza emerges from the lake and roars, it then proceeds to use Dragon Pulse, on the Arwing, and knocking Adyson off her feet.

Rayquaza swoops in and grabs Adyson, retreats to the lake surface, and roars at her.

But then, Fox ejects from the Arwing, and use Fox Illusion to free Adyson.

Rayquaza fires another Dragon Pulse at him, but he sends it back, using Reflector, the attack sends Rayquaza falling back into the water.

Fox motions for Adyson to get up, as they are about to get into a battle.

**(Gameplay)**

Adyson gets close and start punching and kicking it, and Fox attacks by shooting his Blaster.

Rayquaza Dig into the ground, and start rising but it's avoided when they notice the ground crumbling.

Rayquaza appears on the left, and the two continue their attacks, Rayquaza uses Earth Power to create an explosion in the ground, but they jump.

Rayquaza fires another Dragon Pulse, but Fox sends it back, again, with Reflector.

Adyson lands the final blow by a Rubber Force Palm, which she holds her palms back, and unleashes the attack by hitting Rayquaza with her palm.

Rayquaza is defeated, it flies upward, then it crashes down to the ground.

**(Cutscene)**

After beating Rayquaza, Fox attempts to leave, but Adyson asks him to come with her, but when he walks away again, Adyson ends up dragging Fox along with her.

**(Gameplay)**

They head right, but the path is blocked so they enter the Yellow Door, which makes the blocked path become breakable.

The head right, and enter the Blue Door beneath them, and the giant tree in their way is gone, they head right and fall down, stepping on some Paratroopas along the way, when they reach the bottom, they enter a yellow door on the right.

They're transported to a room that's pitch black, but makes it light by destroying a bomb block that destroys other blocks in a chain reaction.

The two continue upwards, and eventually, head left, after clearing a Borboras, Auroros, and a Giant Goomba, they enter a Blue Door.

The gap now filled up, and with multiple Towtows sleeping on the path.

The two get past the Towtow, two Auroros, break down some blocks, and enter the Door.

The two enter a Yellow Door, and head right, where they're caught in an ambush of a Giant Goomba, and three regular-sized Goombas, after defeating the first part, another Goomba shows up, but is easily beaten.

The ambush is cleared, and a bomb block shows up, which they set off.

They enter the Blue Door, and head right and they find a switch, which they set off.

Then, they head to the red Door, and enter it.

They fall, and find a Yellow Door to their left.

They find a Towtow which they defeat, causing a Door to appear.

They're now at a river, and they are standing on a wooden raft, and some enemies appear to try and knock them off, but the two take care of them easily.

During the middle of the ride, they come across a bonus door, and solve it.

After the ride, they're back on dry land, they fight through more enemies, then, they come across a Barrel Cannon, which shoots them to a new area.

**(Gameplay)**

Adyson and Fox find themselves face-to-face with Bowser.

Fox strike him with Fire Fox, but Bowser counterattacks with Fire Breath. Adyson hits him with Rubber Force Palm, and Bowser grabs and attacks her with Flying Slam.

Fox keeps Bowser busy with Fox Illusion, and Adyson lands the finishing hit, with Rubber Ball, a move, which she curls up into a ball, and lands on the target.

Bowser is Star KO'd, and the battle ends.

**(Cutscene)**

Adyson and Fox are left with Bowser's trophy, Adyson slightly bumps the trophy, but it dissolves into Shadow Bugs.

The two are surprised at it, but they notice a Dark Cannon's shot and avoid it, Bowser tries again, but they also dodge it, Adyson tries to fight, but Fox grabs her and jump off the cliff, Bowser simply laugh, knowing they can't get away from him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fox joins the brawl, after defeating Rayquaza, Adyson gets him to help her find Bowser, and save Buford. To be continued...<em>**


	7. The Ruined Zoo

**(Cutscene)**

Ginger is walking through the Ruined Zoo.

Shadow Bugs start to fall from the sky, which quickly form Primids.

Ginger attempts to fight, but the Porky Statue crashes down, Ginger runs away, with the Porky Statue chasing her.

**(Gameplay)**

Ginger jump over some crates, fences, and other obstacles, while avoiding enemies such as Primids, Buckots, Boom Primids, which gets defeated by the Porky Statue.

Ginger starts flipping switches to open doors in order to allow her to continue right.

The Porky Statue falls into the water, while Ginger crossed it, it reappears shortly, and resumes chasing Ginger, and then it goes black.

**(Cutscene)**

Ginger continues to flee, but gets her leg caught in a branch, she struggle to remove the branch, but it's stuck pretty well.

Just when the statue has her, a voice calls out, "Light Ball!" and the statue is knocked off it's feet.

Ginger's savior is revealed to be Gretchen, the statue jumps up into the air, but Gretchen follows and destroys it with Flash Bomb.

The statue is destroyed, but now, they must deal with Porky Minch.

Gretchen zaps the branch with Laser, freeing Ginger, and the two Fireside Girls get ready to fight.

**(Gameplay)**

They repeatingly attack Porky with their own attacks.

Porky rampage around the screen, including jumping off the screen, then landing, shooting bombs, and shooting lasers, but eventually, he's defeated by a combo of Rain Blast from Ginger, and Light Geyser from Gretchen.

Porky's robot flips upside down upon defeat.

**(Cutscene)**

Porky is defeated, but now, they notice Wario on top of a perch with a Dark Cannon, he laughs and fires at Gretchen, but she dodge it.

He tries it again, firing multiple shots quickly, but Gretchen still dodge them all.

Wario decides to change target and aim for Ginger, Gretchen takes notice, and turns to Ginger.

Wario shoots, but Gretchen push Ginger out of the way, taking the shot herself and becoming a trophy.

Gretchen's trophy hits the ground and Wario leaps down to claim it.

Ginger runs away, it starts raining as Wario cackles about his prize.

Eventually, Ginger comes across the Pokémon Trainer, he is facing against multiple Primids, Ginger gasps, but Pokémon Trainer calls out his Squirtle to battle them.

**(Gameplay)**

Ginger and Squirtle battle Primids, and other enemies including Floows as they explore the zoo.

They are ambushed by Boom Primids and Primids, then they're forced to deal with Floows.

After clearing them, they head into an underground pool, where they're ambushed by Bytans, which becomes annoyance due to their duplication ability, but they clear them by tricking them into falling into the water.

They pass a portal spawning Glunders, and enters a Door.

They solve a Bonus Door, and they're ambushed by Tickens, along with Fire and Boom Primids.

After clearing it, they jump on a spring to jump over some spikes, and they reach the end of the Ruined Zoo.

**(Cutscene)**

After defeating the enemies, Pokémon Trainer he scouts the area, before recalling Squirtle.

He waves goodbye to Ginger, but she's determined to save Gretchen, so she decides to join Pokémon Trainer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ginger, Gretchen, and Pokémon Trainer join the brawl. Ginger and Gretchen defeat Porky, but Wario takes Gretchen away and Ginger teams up with Pokémon Trainer to save her, and beat Wario. To be continued...<strong>_


	8. The Battlefield Fortress

**(Cutscene)**

On an empty, battle ground, two R.O.B.s show up and prepare to detonate a Subspace Bomb. They hang their heads as the bomb explodes, engulfing the area in Subspace.

Marth sees all of this from the Battlefield Fortress, and soon, sees a hoard of Primids approaching, and Marth unsheathes Falchion, and prepares to defend the fortress.

**(Gameplay)**

He heads back inside the Fortress, to defeat Primids that trespassed, then, he heads to lower levels of the Fortress, and greeted by Armights, which he takes care of.

He grabs a Key to unlock a path, and find a Bonus Door.

He heads to lower level, flip a switch, to clear his path, and arrives outside of the Fortress, and enters a Door.

He use Shield Breaker and hit the switch at the other side of the wall, and heads out to face the Roaders and other enemies, and enters a Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Marth stares at the void left by Subspace, when he notice Meta Knight appear out of nowhere, and the two get into a fight, which quickly ends after they both cut down some Primids in half.

Realizing they're on the same side, the two team up to take down their enemies.

**(Gameplay)**

They fight through a swarm of Primids, Sword Primids, Scope Primids, Buckots, and a Greap.

Afterwards, while heading left, they clear an ambush of Primids, and Scope Primid, a second one consisting of an Autolance, third one consisting of Sword Primids, Primid, and Greap, fourth one consisting of Autolance, Scope Primid, and Primids, and fifth one consisting of Feyeshes, Sword Primids, Armights, and Autolances.

They land in an underground mine, and ride a minecart to get around, and they solve a Bonus Door, afterwards they clear an another ambush of Sword Primids, Scope Primid, and Buckot, and resume the ride on a different minecart.

They start leaping from minecart to minecart, and on the final one, they run over every enemy in their way, until they come to the end and make a jump for it, and enter the Door.

They head right until they reach the end.

**(Cutscene)**

Marth and Meta Knight are chasing the Ancient Minister, Marth use Dolphin Slash to try and catch him, but fails, Meta Knight flies after him, but the Ancient Minister zaps his wing, forcing him to back down.

Suddenly the yell, "Aether!" is heard, and Ike appears, and destroys the Subspace Bomb and sending the Minister flying wobbly, and the three team up to take on more enemies.

**(Gameplay)**

Ike and Meta Knight head right, clearing enemies in their way, and an ambush of Feyeshes, Sword Primids, Buckots, and Nagagogs, afterwards, they reach the end of the level.

**(Cutscene)**

The three continue to chase the Ancient Minister, but he gets away by flying over a cliff.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, near The Lake Shore, Ferb is seen confronting a Waddle Dee.

The Waddle Dee stares at Ferb, who just blink, the Waddle Dee continues it's path while Ferb stares at it, he meets another Waddle Dee, he just return a blink, but gets ambushed from behind by King Dedede.

Ferb is Star KO'd, and King Dedede observes Ferb's trophy, before turning his attention towards something else, and jumps out of sight.

Wario comes by on a Cargo, with Zelda and Gretchen's trophies, he spots Ferb's trophy and decides to take it while laughing to himself, but gets run over by Waddle Dees, and Ferb's trophy falls in the Cargo, which King Dedede steals and drives off.

Back with Wario, he's mad that his trophy collection has been stolen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike join the brawl. Marth defend the Battlefield Fortress, and team up with Meta Knight and Ike to chase the Ancient Minister, but he gets away. And somewhere else, Ferb is ambushed by King Dedede and used for bait, as Dedede steals Wario's trophies and make off with them. To be continued...<em>**


	9. The Forest

**(Cutscene)**

Link is walking through the forest, accompanied by a fairy, he comes across the Master Sword, and pulls it out of it's pedestal, he draws it and points it toward the sky.

Yoshi is sleeping on a tree stump, he slightly wakes as Link walks by, and falls back asleep.

The sky turns red as Halberd flies by, spreading Shadow Bugs that form Primids.

Link gets ready to fight the Primids as Yoshi wakes up to help him.

**(Gameplay)**

Link and Yoshi fight through some Primids, and clear an ambush of Primids and Sword Primids.

They fight through a Bucculus, Puppits, and Boom Primids and find a Bonus Door.

They continue right, after battling Puppits, Bucculus, and an ambush of Boom Primids, and Puppits, they come to a Door.

They get past Trowlons, Primids, and Aurorus, and come across some springs that they used to get on top of a cliff, and defeat some more Trowlons, and an ambush of Puppits and Tickens.

They continue right and set off a Bomb Block to reveal a Door to the next area.

Yoshi defeat some Feyeshes, and Fire Primids and Link sets off a Trackball to break some blocks in their way, they enter a hall, and turn a switch to cause platform to appear, and uses a Trackball to clear the way up.

They continue right and gets ambushed by Feyeshes, Shellpod, and Fire Primids, after clearing it, they reach the end of the level.

**(Cutscene)**

Link and Yoshi continue to chase the Halberd, but they lose it when the Halberd gets too far away.

Link notices a different route to the right, and decide to follow it, with Yoshi following him.

Inside the Halberd, a cardboard box is shown, as the box shakes from inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Link and Yoshi have joined the brawl, after meeting each other, they chase the Halberd, only to end up losing it as it flies too far, Link and Yoshi take a different route to try catching it. Inside the Halberd, a strange cardboard box is shown. To be continued...<strong>_


	10. The Research Facility I

**(Cutscene)**

Inside a dark room, several bolts fall down from an air vent, as a leg kicks it down.

Zero Suit Samus descends, looks around, armed with her Paralyzer, she proceeds to her next location.

**(Gameplay)**

Zero Suit Samus breaks some crates in her way and enter a Door.

She explores the place, fighting off R.O.B. Sentries and Blasters in her way, and come across another Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Zero Suit Samus enters a room, ready to attack, as the door close behind her, she hears a noise, and sees a generator using Pikachu as a power source.

Seeing that Pikachu is in pain, she stops the generator, but it turns back on, so she destroys the generator, freeing the Pokémon, the alarm goes off and multiple R.O.B.s surround the room.

Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu get ready to fight the R.O.B. army.

**(Gameplay)**

They shove their way through many Sentries and Blasters to get to a Door.

They enter a room in the bottom right part, where they're ambushed by R.O.B. Sentries and Roturrets, afterwards, they head right to get a key that'll unlock a blocked path.

They head right again to get another key to open a locked path, they flip a switch that cause the orange platform to go backwards, then they head back to the entrance, and go back to the previous room.

They head to the upper right room, where the orange platform now is, it moves right until it comes to an end, and they clear an ambush of Glunders which cause the blocks from the above to fall and create a path, which they use to get back to the entrance.

They head to the upper left room, which is guarded by Bytans and R.O.B. Launchers, but they get past them and enter another room.

They defeat Giant Bytans in their way, navigate through Quark Mines, and clear an ambush of Metal Primids, get through more Quark Mines, and finally they make it to the Golden Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu enter a control room, Zero Suit Samus finds her Power Suit on a monitor, locked away in a hidden room.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu have joined the brawl. They fight through R.O.B.s and now Zero Suit Samus found her Power Suit and decides to reclaim it. To be continued...<strong>


	11. The Lake Shore

_**The Lake Shore**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cutscene)<strong>

Kirby notices something in the distance and runs off.

Isabella tries to call out to him to wait, but Bowser appears behind her with a charged Dark Cannon, Isabella only has time to gasp, before the shot turns her into a trophy, Kirby is unaware of this and continues as Isabella's trophy hits the ground.

False Bowser arrives, he disintegrates back into Shadow Bugs and move onto Isabella's trophy.

Phineas and Katie are running down a path, but on top of the hill, the Shadow Bug copy of Isabella is watching them.

She prepares to fire the Dark Cannon, but something slices the Dark Cannon in half, and after it explodes, Link is revealed to have destroyed the Dark Cannon.

False Isabella glares at him angrily, while Yoshi arrives to fight the False Isabella.

**(Gameplay)**

Yoshi and Link does heavy assaults on False Isabella.

False Isabella attacks them with Psycho Cut, Yoshi retaliates with Egg Bomb.

She blocks Link's Bomb with Barrier, but it doesn't protect against Spin Attack.

Link then use Gale Boomerang, and Yoshi lands the final blow with Yoshi Bomb, False Isabella is Star KO'd.

**(Cutscene)**

Phineas is running when he notices something.

He finds Link and Yoshi with the defeated trophy of False Isabella, which disintegrates, Phineas mistakes the copy for the real Isabella, Link turns around to see Phineas charging at him, he tries to attack with his rope, but Link and Yoshi avoid it.

Katie catches up to Phineas as he bumps his fists together, showing he's ready to fight.

**(Gameplay)**

Phineas starts off, attacking with Rope Twister to attack Yoshi as he gets close.

Katie punch the ground with Snow Knuckles, damaging Link as he gets too close.

Yoshi swallows Katie and trap her in an egg with Egg Lay, which she soon breaks free.

Link use Gale Boomerang to bring Phineas closer and hit him with Bomb.

Eventually, the battle by Link using Spin Attack on Phineas, and Yoshi landing on Katie with Yoshi Bomb, and both of them are Star KO'd.

**(Cutscene)**

Katie and Phineas are defeated, and their trophies fall down, while Link and Yoshi catch their breaths.

King Dedede drives by and Link notices Zelda's trophy, King Dedede drives back and uses the Cargo's claw to grab Phineas and Katie's trophies, he fist pumps in delight, but it changes into shock when Kirby appears, much to his chagrin, and severs the arm, then proceeds to revive Phineas and Katie.

Dedede groans as he comes back to drive in the other direction, but the revived Katie forms a bow and shoots the Cargo with Snow Arrow, the Cargo sputters and begins to slow down.

The new five-man team of Phineas, Link, Kirby, Katie, and Yoshi chase after Dedede.

**(Gameplay)**

Kirby and Phineas heads right, easily taking care of Bombeds by just letting them throw their bomb heads, and lets them fall off, after clearing more Bombeds, Mites, and Tickens, they get on a platform that rise into the sky, where they're forced to deal with an ambush.

First, many Bombeds are spawned, but they just let them fall off, and the second wave consists of Spaaks and a Greap.

As they start to lower back down to ground level, the platform also get smaller, with Bullet Bills coming towards them.

Once they're back on solid ground, they head right to a Door.

Kirby and Phineas head right, navigating through an obstacles along their way, and eventually they reach the entrance to a cave.

**(Cutscene)**

The group catch up to the Cargo, but they're surprised to find it empty.

They notice the entrance to the cave, and enters it.

**(Gameplay)**

Link and Katie jump down, and clears and ambush of Shaydas, which removes the blockade to the way down.

They get into a minecart, but the ride comes to an end after it sinks into water.

They continue upwards, and clear a Bonus Door.

Then they continue right, where they use Keys to unlock their paths.

They encounter a Shaydas, which reveals another Bonus Door, upon its defeat.

Afterwards, they continue, using Bomb Blocks to make way for them, and encounter another ambush made of Feyeshes, Tickens and Shaydas, which opens a gate and allow them to enter a Door, which leads them to a room with the Golden Door at the end.

**(Cutscene)**

The group found King Dedede's castle, with the Halberd floating above it in a red sky.

Somewhere else, Ganondorf gives direction to Dedede's castle to Bowser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas and Katie, Link and Yoshi, and Kirby team up to form a group of five. After a slight misunderstanding, the group chase Dedede to his castle, with Bowser and his minions having their own plans with Dedede.<strong>_


	12. The Path to the Ruins

**(Cutscene)**

The Ruins are shown as Charizard flies to there.

On a cliff, Pokémon Trainer. marks Charizard as one of the two Pokémon he's looking for, including Ivysaur, he's determined to catch Charizard.

**(Gameplay)**

Ginger and Squirtle fights through a Shellpod and a Boom Primid, and an ambush of a Shellpod, Puppits.

They continue right and get rid of some blocks in their way, then they get on an elevator, and get past some Gamygas, and find a Bonus Door.

They cross a gap, with mostly, the only way of crossing is some falling blocks, with Jyks as hazards that float around, and enter a tunnel.

The tunnel is filled with hazards, such as lava lake, fire traps, and enemies, but the fire traps aren't so hard, since they're able to be turned off.

Later, after getting past the hazards, they fight an ambush of Primids and Glires, another ambush of Nagagogs, a third ambush of a Scope Primid, Fire Primids, and Glires.

They enter a giant hall, where there is a set of platforms that rise into the air and sets off a fourth ambush, consisting of Armights, and Glires.

After the ambush, a platform appears that allow them to continue, they come across an elevator that brings them back up to ground level, and a Door leading to the next room.

They are now at the entrance to the Ruins and they continue right, until they reach the end.

**(Cutscene)**

Pokémon Trainer and Ginger arrive at the Ruins, but someone is waiting for them.

Wario jumps off the cliff and tries to stomp on them but they avoid him, as Wario gets ready for a fight.

Remembering what happened, the last time during their encounter, Ginger gets ready to fight along with Pokémon Trainer.

**(Gameplay)**

Wario attempts to run them over with Wario Bike, but the two dodge, and when he tries throwing, Squirtle gets him first with Withdraw.

Ginger destroys his bike with Gust Boomerang, and they assault him by throwing the pieces at him.

Wario grabs Squirtle with Bite, but Ginger saves it by using Rain Blast on Wario.

Wario starts giving Ginger a hard time, but Squirtle lands the final hit with another Withdraw, and Wario is Star KO'd.

**(Cutscene)**

Wario is defeated, and his trophy falls to the ground, and Ginger and Pokémon Trainer high-five each other, but Ginger realizes Gretchen isn't with him, and gets worried, but Pokémon Trainer calms her down, and the two friends prepare to enter the Ruins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ginger and Pokémon Trainer find Charizard as it flies to the Ruins. Determined to catch it, Pokémon Trainer and Ginger journey to the Ruins, where shortly after they arrive, they meet someone who was already waiting for them, Wario. And after defeating him, the two prepare to enter the Ruins. To be continued...<strong>_


	13. The Cave

**(Cutscene)**

In Dedede's castle, King Dedede is dusting off his trophies, he takes out two brooches, and put them on Gretchen's chest and Ferb's nose, when he's about to put one on Zelda, he realizes he doesn't have enough, so he looks around for more, he sees his own and sadly decides to put it on Zelda.

King Dedede looks at the trophies when he sees dust fall from the ceiling, and looks up, only to have a large brick fall on his head and knock him out, as the ceiling collapses even more, Bowser and his minions who were behind it, jump down to retrieve the trophies.

After a while, Bowser spots Zelda's trophy and take it.

The front door of the castle is thrown open, revealing a mess of stone, Phineas, Link, Yoshi, Katie, and Kirby enter to find a carved passage, left of the throne.

**(Gameplay)**

Yoshi and Phineas wait for a boulder to pass by, then they continue.

They come across a platform that when they come to it, the ceiling comes down, but they get to the safe part before it crushes them.

They head to upper level where an ambush made of Paratroopas, Goombas, amd Hammer Bros wait for them.

Afterwards they get through more enemies and stone platforms that either ascend or descend to try and crush them, but on one of them they let it go down, and they enter a gap in it to a Bonus Door.

Afterwards they head down and climb upwards to get past a bunch of moving walls with holes in them that they get through and into the Door.

They get past a room with fire shooting out from holes, and a spike block hanging over the Key that unlocks the gate.

They comes across a switch, and use it to turn off the Amaranthine gas, and head up and battle an ambush of Shellpods, Paratroopas, and Glires.

They continue left, and then upward, they turn off more Amaranthine gas, where they're ambushed by Giant Goombas.

Afterwards, they continue, getting on platform that travel in a circle, and they avoid falling boulders, and find a Bonus Door, and afterwards, they enter a Golden Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Bowser flees to a cliff with Zelda's trophy, he sees that Phineas is in hot pursuit, bearing down for a rope attack.

Bowser shields himself with Zelda, prompting Phineas to redirect the attack, Phineas fall back as Katie shoots Snow Arrow, but the Koopa King dodge, and Zelda's brooch falls off.

Bowser stumbles and falls off the cliff, but he's caught by the Koopa Clown Car, and flies off to the Halberd, laughing.

Phineas, Katie, Link, and Yoshi stare as Bowser get away, but Kirby runs past Yoshi and examines the brooch.

Meanwhile, back at Dedede's castle, two R.O.B.s prepare to detonate another Subspace Bomb, as the Ancient Minister flies away, the two R.O.B.s look at each other and nod their heads as Subspace consumes Dedede's castle.

Meanwhile, back in the control room, Ganondorf meets with Master Hand, Master Hand gives an order to Ganondorf, while Ganondorf bows to him, he secretly grins maliciously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>King Dedede pins his brooches on his trophies just as Bowser and his minion raid his castle. The heroes investigate Dedede's castle, only to find it in ruins. And Bowser gets away with Zelda and takes her to Halberd. Dedede's castle is sucked into Subspace, and Ganondorf receives new orders from Master Hand. To be continued...<strong>_


	14. The Ruins

**(Gameplay)**

Ginger and Squirtle head down by an elevator, at the end of the ride, there's a minecart at the end, which runs over every enemies in its path, and crashes into a wall, and Ginger and Squirtle start falling, they land in water, but they get out and head right.

They defeat a Borboras blocking their way, but they beat it and get to the other side before the gate close.

They get past moving blocks, falling spike blocks, Glires, and they get a ride on a platform being spun by a wheel, with Floows attempting to meddle, but they lose them and flip the correct switch that will reveal the door to the next level.

They pass by fire traps, Mites, and Jyks to get on a minecart that crash pretty soon.

They get on a descending platforms that take them to lower part of the Ruins, but the way down is filled with hazards like spikes that reach out, with ocassionally enemies falling down such as a Fire Primid, and Metal Primids, but in the way down, there's a Bonus Door.

Afterwards they reach the end of the ride, where there's giant Bytans waiting for them, and Glires on their right, and after clearing them, they reach the end.

**(Cutscene)**

Pokémon Trainer and Ginger comes across the Ivysaur trophy, Pokémon Trainer throws a Poké Ball at the trophy, and captures Ivysaur.

**(Gameplay)**

Ivysaur and Ginger continue right and get on a platform to cross a gap, where they fight through an ambush of Armights and Autolances, another ambush of Borboras and Armights, and a third one of Armight and Shaydas.

Later they get past a part where they must flip the switches quickly to get past, then they encounter a Roturret, and they flip a switch to reveal a Bonus Door, afterwards, they continue right, and defeat a Towtow sleeping in front of the Door.

Pokémon Trainer recalls Ivysaur and change to Squirtle.

Charizard attacks them with Flamethrower but Squirtle counters with Waterfall.

Charizard use Fly to hit them, but Ginger counterattacks with Rain Blast.

Ginger uses Thunder Ball on Charizard, and Squirtle finishes the job with Withdraw.

**(Cutscene)**

Squirtle, Ginger and Ivysaur defeat Charizard, and Pokémon Trainer throws another Poké Ball at Charizard's trophy, captures it, and raise the Poké Ball into the air, excitedly.

The two continue and they find themselves in the Ruined Hall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ivysaur and Charizard join Pokémon Trainer's team. Ginger and Pokémon Trainer venture through the Ruins, capturing Ivysaur and Charizard in the process, and now they find themselves in the Ruined Hall. To be continued...<em>**


	15. The Wilds I

**(Cutscene)**

A tank is flying through the Wilds, it's spotted by Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight.

They see a flash of light, and see someone headed for the tank, it is revealed to be Milly, as a half-falcon, half-human.

She tries to ram into the tank, but gets jumped by Primids, and land near the three swordsmen.

Ike jumps off the cliff to help her, Marth tries to get him to wait, Marth and Meta Knight stare at each other, but Meta Knight follow Ike, Marth stares confusedly, but follow anyways.

They defeat the Primids that jumped Milly, and the four continue to chase the tank.

**(Gameplay)**

Milly and Ike battles through Scope Primids, Primids, Buckots, and a Gamyga.

They head down with a Scope Primid, a Buckot and Trowlons attepting to get in their way.

When they get down, they beat the Bytans and Scope Primid waiting for them, then they head into a tunnel, where they beat a Roader.

They head up to find a Bonus Door, afterwards, they head back down, clear some Buckots and a Scope Primid, then they get past some Quark Mines.

Then they head upwards, where they're ambushed by an Armank.

They head back down and continue right to a Door.

They get past an Auroros flock, Mites, Towtows, and head down where they fight an ambush of Big Primids.

They head right and fight through Bombeds, and get through a maze of Barrel Cannons, and the Bonus Door in the maze, and enter a door, it leads to the final door which they enter.

**(Cutscene)**

The four catch up to the tank, but it transforms into it's humanoid form, Galleom.

Galleom beats his chest as the four get ready to fight Galleom.

**(Gameplay)**

Ike and Marth assault Galleom, Ike use Aether to avoid a punch from Galleom, he starts stomping around the stage, but Marth use Dolphin Slash to avoid it.

Galleom pounds the stage but they both jump. Galleom turns into his tank form and tries to ram into them, but they dodge. Galleom turns into a tank again and fire missiles at them.

Ike and Marth attacks with Quick Draw and Dancing Blade, Galleom counters by spinning and creating a vaccum, afterwards he falls down, but is dodged by both of them.

They attempt to get him with Aether and Dolphin Slash, but Galleom jumps high and returns with a more powerful stomp, which KO's both of them.

Milly and Meta Knight are left to defeat Galleom, Milly jumps high above Galleom and rams into him using Falcon Dive.

Meta Knight finish Galleom using Mach Tornado and Drill Rush, Galleom has sparks come out of him, and falls to his knees.

**(Cutscene)**

Galleom is beaten, but he jumps off the cliff, and lands on a fragile part of the Ruins entrance, close to Wario's trophy which was left behind, and falls into the Ruined Hall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Milly join the brawl, while she tried to chase the Galleom tank, she gets ambushed by Primids and gets help by Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike, and they are able to resume chasing the Galleom tank, and when they finally catch up, Galleom transforms and they fight him, after Galleom's defeat he falls into the Ruined Hall. To be continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This is the first chapter where a player Smasher is KO'd. From now, player characters will get KO'd more often, but not in every chapters._**


	16. The Ruined Hall

_**The Ruined Hall**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cutscene)<strong>

Pokémon Trainer and Ginger turn their attention upward, as they hear something, and spot several debris falling down.

Galleom continues to fall and finally lands, the impact from falling knocks Pokémon Trainer and Ginger off their feet.

Galleom beats the ground, ready for a battle, Pokémon Trainer holds up a Poké Ball in response, and Ginger creates a cloud in her hand.

**(Gameplay)**

Pokémon Trainer sends out Charizard, who attacks Galleom with Flamethrower, Galleom creates a vacuum which drags Charizard into it.

Ginger attacks him with a Gust Boomerang, Galleom slams the ground but it miss.

Charizard gets close and attacks him with Rock Smash, Galleom attempts to stomp Charizard, but it moves out of the way with Fly.

Ginger use Sun Shot to create a sun-shaped ball, and launch it at Galleom.

Pokémon Trainer recalls Charizard, and switch until he reach Ivysaur.

Ivysaur use Razor Leaf on Galleom, and Galleom tries countering by ramming into Ivysaur in tank form, but miss, and Ivysaur finish off Galleom with Vine Whip and Bullet Seed.

Galleom falls down, with explosion coming out, defeated.

**(Cutscene)**

Galleom has many sparks coming out of him and is struggling to stand up.

He grabs Ginger and Pokémon Trainer and holds them in his hand, from his head, he activates a Subspace Bomb which is set to go off in 15 seconds.

Ginger and Pokémon Trainer watch in shock as the Subspace Bomb is activated, Galleom flies upward, causing Pokémon Trainer to faint, he's high above the Ruins, with the Subspace Bomb about to go off anytime now.

Ginger yells "Thunder Ball!" And brings down a Thunder Ball, which severs the arm that Galleom is using to hold them, causing the two to fall, while Galleom explodes, consuming everything around him in Subspace.

Ginger grabs onto Pokémon Trainer and brace for impact, but fortunately, they're saved by Meta Knight, who brings them to Marth, Ike, and Milly, while the Wario trophy is sucked into Subspace.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight regroup with Marth, Ike, and Milly, as Pokémon Trainer regains consciousness, Ginger offer him a hand which he shakes.

Meanwhile Subspace has now fully consumed the Ruins and the Ruined Hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Galleom falls into the Ruined Hall, he suffers a defeat from Pokémon Trainer and Ginger. As a last resort to defeat the two, he grabs them and activates a Subspace Bomb in his head, and flies high above the Ruins. Thanks to Ginger's quick thinking the two manage escape the explosion, and just when they are about to hit the ground, Meta Knight saves them, and carries them away from the blast zone, while Wario's trophy, the Ruins, and the Ruined Hall are sucked into Subspace. To be continued...<strong>_


	17. The Wilds II

_**The Wilds II**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cutscene)<strong>

In another part of the Wilds, the Ancient Minister stares at the explosion left behind by Galleom and turns sad as he remembers the R.O.B.s that were destroyed, but he's cut off when a wolf attacks him, that wolf is revealed to be Holly, as a half-wolf, half-human, and them, a cheetah attacks him, which is Baljeet as half-cheetah, half-human.

The Ancient Minister flies out of Baljeet's way, causing him to accidentally crash into Holly.

The Ancient Minister pause, but then, he nearly gets shot by Katie, whose group have caught up with him.

The Ancient Minister flies away, leaving Baljeet and Holly to join Phineas, Katie, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby, and the seven chase the Ancient Minister.

**(Gameplay)**

Baljeet sets off a Trackball to clear some blocks in their way, and they encounter an ambush of Shellpods, and Feyeshes, Holly sets off the Trackball, and Baljeet attacks them with Claw Jab.

Afterwards, they continue right, using more Trackballs to clear their way, they get into a tunnel, where they're ambushed by a school of Feyeshes, and an Armight.

They come across a system of elevators that they first use to get into a Bonus Door, afterwards, they use a Bomb Block to clear the way out, and continue up.

They use a big Trackball to clear their way, and enter a Door. They get on a platform that takes them to a windy part of the path, they get through a tunnel with falling spike blocks, and encounter an ambush of Scope Primids, Primids, Sword Primid, and a Greap.

Afterwards, they get on a platform that goes down, move right, and head up, they begin their ascend, while battling a Nagagog and destroy a Generator spawning Bytans.

Once they're up they destroy the blocks in their way and they're met by some Spaaks, they continue right, defeating some Roaders, and they reach the end of the level.

**(Cutscene)**

The heroes are still chasing the Ancient Minister.

He shoots at Phineas and Link, but they dodge every shot, they nearly catch up to him, until several R.O.B.s block them.

The Ancient Minister stops as a R.O.B. grabs the Subspace Bomb, the Ancient Minister drops the bomb, accidentally crushing the R.O.B.

Two R.O.B.s then nod and prepare to detonate the Subspace Bomb, Phineas and Katie attempts to stop them, with Katie grabbing a R.O.B. and tries to unplug it from the Subspace Bomb, while Phineas uses his ropes like a whip on the other R.O.B., but they're taken away by other R.O.B.s and one of them wave goodbye to the Ancient Minister, the Ancient Minister leaves as the Subspace Bomb goes off, consuming the area in Subspace.

The R.O.B.s are sucked into Subspace and get destroyed, while the heroes escape, with Phineas riding on Yoshi, Baljeet running as full-cheetah, and Kirby, Link, Katie and Holly on the Warp Star.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holly and Baljeet join the brawl, they try to catch the Ancient Minister, but he dodge them, and when Katie, Kirby, Phineas, Link and Kirby arrive, he flees, leaving the two groups to merge into a group of seven. The Subspace Bomb detonates, consuming a part of the Wilds into Subspace, but the heroes manage to escape the blast zone. To be continued...<em>**


	18. The Swamp

**(Gameplay)**

Fox and Adyson battle through Goombas, Koopas, and Paratroopas, they come across a gap with a wind blowing from the top that makes them jump higher.

They get past a Hammer Bro and a Goomba, then they cross platforms on swings, and cross a wind gap with pendulum swings and Puppits, and enter a Door.

They get past a Bullet Bill swarm, and a wind gap with wind that blows downward that makes them jump lower, and an ambush of Floows, Puppits, Hammer Bros, and Bullet Bills.

Afterwards, they continue upward, clearing a Bonus Door on their way.

They reach the top after using Bomb Blocks to clear their way, and enter the Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Adyson and Fox are talking with each other, when a Dark Cannon's shot is fired, the arrow touch Adyson, who didn't see it coming, and turns her into a trophy.

The trophy bounce back, and Fox turns around to see Bowser there, he fires another one, but Fox dodge it, Bowser orders Shadow Bugs to gather around Adyson's trophy.

Shadow Bugs swarm over it, and soon form a Shadow Bug copy of Adyson, to which Bowser laughs, while Fox reacts with shock.

False Adyson stares at Fox, he is in trouble until, when Bowser prepares to fire, he gets interrupted by something.

Another Arwing flies in their direction, and Falco ejects from it.

Falco use Falco Phantasm to get close, and kicks the Dark Cannon out of Bowser's hand, then destroys it with multiple Blaster shots.

Seeing the Dark Cannon's destruction, Bowser flees on his Koopa Clown Car.

Falco turns his attention to False Adyson, who triple in size by absorbing more Shadow Bugs.

Fox revives the real Adyson, who scream in shock as she sees a giant false version of herself.

The three get ready to fight Giant False Adyson.

**(Gameplay)**

Fox hits False Adyson with Fox Illusion, False Adyson kicks him with Rubber Kick.

Falco hits her with Fire Bird, False Adyson tries to hit him with Rubber Punch, but he dodge.

False Adyson takes a hit from Fox's Fire Fox, she tries to hit him with Rubber Palm, but he shields himself with Reflector.

Fox and Falco start shooting her with their Blasters, False Adyson tries to land on the two with Rubber Ball, but they move out of the way.

They chain Fox Illusion and Falco Phantasm repeatingly, and finish the job with Fire Fox and Fire Bird, False Adyson is KO'd.

**(Cutscene)**

False Adyson is defeated, and her trophy crumbles back into Shadow Bugs.

Falco attempts to leave, but Adyson tries to get Falco to help her as well, when Falco attempts to leave again, Adyson drags him along, like she did with Fox, who just shrugs.

**(Gameplay)**

Falco and Adyson get into a minecart, but exits as it falls into water.

They get past some Koopas and get on a chain of Slide Launchers, and into an ambush of Hammer Bros, afterwards, they get into Barrel Cannons to cross a large gap of water, and destroy Bomb Blocks to clear obstacles in their way to the Door.

They jump on springs to get past Koopas, Paratroopas, and Bullet Bills, a Borboras, and into a Bonus Door.

Afterwards, they battle through Feyeshes, Boom Primid, Paratroopas, and use springs to jump over spikes, and enter a Door they get on a platform to cross a path with Bullet Bills and Thorn Helixes sprouting from the water, and fight an ambush of Paratroopas, Goombas, and Bullet Bills.

Afterwards they cross a bridge that's filled with enemies, and Thorn Helixes from below.

They cross the bridge, and meet a Giant Goomba, but they easily finish it with three stomps and enter the Golden Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Buford's trophy is seen, but it's on a Smash Skiff, which is being taken to the Isle of the Ancients.

Fox, Falco, and Adyson nearly caught up, but they lose it, Adyson isn't happy about it, until Falco calls for the Great Fox.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Falco joins the brawl, he gets Fox out of trouble, and works with Fox and Adyson to defeat Giant False Adyson, afterwards they explore the rest of the Swamp, and eventually find Buford on a Smash Skiff heading towards the Isle of Ancients, which Falco calls for an air transport to chase it. To be continued...<em>**


	19. The Research Facility II

**(Gameplay)**

Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu start off in a dark room, but after battling some R.O.B. Sentries, turns the room bright by flipping a switch.

Then they proceed to battle through R.O.B. Blasters and Glices, and get through Big Primids, a Roader, and Sword Primids, and get through a Bonus Door before getting to the next area through a normal Door.

They defeat a Buckot, R.O.B. Sentries, and R.O.B. Blasters before entering the Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Zero Suit Samus peeks into a room and find her Power Suit in a glass container, and walks up to it.

But then, the walkway retreats as two False Samuses enter the room, Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu turn to face them, and a battle begins.

**(Gameplay)**

Pikachu tackles a False Samus with Skull Bash, and Zero Suit Samus hits the other one with Paralyzer Whip.

A False Samus attempts to hit Pikachu with Screw Attack, but Pikachu moves out of the way with Quick Attack.

The other shoots a Missile at Zero Suit Samus, but she dodges with Flip Jump. Pikachu defeat the False Samus it was fighting with Thunder, and Zero Suit Samus defeats the other one with Plasma Whip.

**(Cutscene)**

After defeating the False Samuses, an alarm rings as Zero Suit Samus stares at her Power Suit.

Many R.O.B.s enter the room, but Samus equips her Power Suit and take care of the R.O.B.s.

Samus exits the room, look at Pikachu, then they continue to explore the rest of the Research Facility.

**(Gameplay)**

They get past some R.O.B. Sentries, R.O.B. Blasters, and R.O.B. Launchers on a platform that moves up and down to some spikes, and enter a Door.

They come across a maze of platforms on rings to navigate around, during the ride, they fight an ambush of all three R.O.B. types, Cymul, and Autolance, and afterwards, a Bonus Door, and later, they reach the Door to the next room.

In the next room, they enter a portal to unlock the way to the Door.

At there, they fight an ambush of a Roturret, a Primid, and a Boom Primid, and unlock the way to the next room.

They fight through more enemies and eventually reach the area with the switch to open the gate, they head back and enter the Door.

They head right and enter another Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Samus and Pikachu come across a large room, but then they,re surprise-attacked by Ridley.

Ridley grabs Samus, flies up and start dragging her on the wall.

Pikachu jumps up and use Thunder on Ridley to free Samus, Samus falls but lands safely, and so does Ridley.

Pikachu turns to face Ridley.

**(Gameplay)**

Ridley leaves the screen, then comes back from the side, to tackle them but it miss.

Ridley spears at the ground with his tail, but they jump, Pikachu attacks with Thunder and Samus attacks with Screw Attack.

Ridley flies out of the screen and attacks, but it's dodged.

Pikachu hits Ridley with Quick Attack and Thunder Jolt, Samus attacks with Missile and Charge Shot, Ridley blows them away from him with his wings.

Ridley spears at the ground again, this time hitting his enemies.

Eventually, Pikachu finishes him using Thunder.

Ridley catch fire, and fall below the blast line.

**(Cutscene)**

After defeating Ridley, the two exit the Research Facility, and to the outside Isle of the Ancients.

Samus spots some R.O.B.s coming out of a building with a Subspace Bomb, and recognize the place as the Subspace Bomb Factory, and decide to raid it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Samus is back, as Zero Suit Samus find her Power Suit, and equips it. Afterwards, she and Pikachu explore the rest of the Research Facility, and defeating Ridley on the way. Now, they decide to raid the Subspace Bomb Factory. To be continued...<em>**


	20. Outside the Ancient Ruins

**(Cutscene)**

Multiple amount of Pikimin are attacking a giant R.O.B., but it's eyes open and it shakes off the Pikimin, killing them, the only Pikimin left are with Olimar.

A red Pikimin taps Olimar to point at something, Olimar looks to where the Pikimin is pointing.

The Blue Falcon flies toward them and Captain Falcon ejects from it, using Falcon Punch to defeat the giant R.O.B.

He slides when he lands, accidentally killing the rest of the Pikimins, the only Pikimin left is the red one with Olimar, then the two captains explore the area.

**(Gameplay)**

They fight through R.O.B. Sentries and a R.O.B. Launcher to a Bonus Door.

They fight through Roaders, a R.O.B. Blaster, a Gamyga, and Aurorus, to an ambush of Shellpods, a flock of Aurorus, R.O.B. Blaster, and R.O.B. Launcher, then they continue right, head upward into a Bonus Door.

They continue right and after defeating a Gamyga, they enter the Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Captain Falcon and Olimar arrive on a cliff, and see the Arwing chase the Smash Skiff, the Arwing catch up to the Smash Skiff and shoot down the Primids, then Adyson eject from the Arwing and fall to the Smash Skiff.

Captain Falcon decide to follow, and grabs Olimar and jump off the cliff.

Adyson lands on the Smash Skiff and revive Buford, and Buford breaks his chains.

Adyson turns around as Captain Falcon and Olimar land.

The Primids get back on Smash Skiff, intent on disposing of the intruders.

Buford and Adyson team up with Captain Falcon and Olimar to fight them off.

**(Gameplay)**

They battle through an army of Primids, Sword Primids, Scope Primids, Trowlons, Bombeds, Shaydas, Spaaks, and Metal Primids.

**(Cutscene)**

Buford and Adyson high-five each other, as the Arwing flies by, Falco giving them a thumbs-up before flying somewhere else.

Adyson wave goodbye, then turn around as the Smash Skiff enters the Isle of the Ancients.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buford is back, as the Smash Skiff heads for the Isle of the Ancients, Adyson successfully revive him, as Captain Falcon and Olimar drop in to defend against the incoming enemy attack. And now the Smash Skiff enters the Isle of the Ancients. To be continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Since Adyson's attacks use her body, it's the Arwing that shoot down the Primids guarding the Smash Skiff.**_


	21. The Glacial Peak

**(Cutscene)**

The Great Fox and Halberd are battling over the Glacial Peak.

Meta Knight watches from below, and deciding to reclaim Halberd, he leaves the group as he starts climbing up the Glacial Peak.

Somewhere else, the Ice Climbers are jump-climbing the Glacial Peak, Meta Knight sees this and does the same thing, which the Ice Climbers sees this as a challenge and follow him.

**(Gameplay)**

They battle through Primids, Shellpods, Bucculus, Boom Primids, Poppant, Tickens, and Floows, and avoid spike traps to come to a chain of Barrel Cannons, then they continue and enter the Door.

They get on a platform that takes them up the area, with icicle spikes along the way, and defeating Sword Primids, and Floows, afterwards, they continue to head up, getting past moving ice blocks, and find the Door.

They get into a Barrel Cannon to get into a Bonus Door, then they continue to head up, coming across a maze of ladders, with Glices and Jyks attempting to get in their way, afterwards they defeat an ambush of Shaydas, afterwards, they continue, battling more Glices, Shaydas, and Spaak, while coming across a Bonus Door.

They continue up, ignoring two Towtows, while taking care of the Spaaks and they finally reach the Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Ice Climbers arrive at the summit, they jump up and down in victory, with Meta Knight finally reaching the summit.

On top of an ice mountain Lucario is meditating, he notice Meta Knight and jump down to fight him, Meta Knight accepts his challenge.

Ice Climbers gulp as Lucario and Meta Knight are about to fight.

**(Gameplay)**

Meta Knight attacks Lucario from below with a Shuttle Loop.

Lucario hits Meta Knight with Force Palm.

Meta Knight use Mach Tornado on Lucario, but he avoids it with Double Team.

Lucario fires Aura Sphere at Meta Knight, but he avoids it with Dimensional Cape.

Meta Knight eventually defeat Lucario with Drill Rush and Shuttle Loop.

**(Cutscene)**

Meta Knight has defeated Lucario, but quickly revives him, Lucario shakes his head, as he fully stand up.

Ice Climbers still look frightened, but is relieved when Lucario and Meta Knight shake their hands.

They hear a large crash, as Halberd rams the Great Fox into the Glacial Peak, releasing more Shadow Bugs, while Lucario and Meta Knight jump onboard the Halberd, the Ice Climbers fall back down to the Canyon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ice Climbers and Lucario join the brawl, after seeing the Halberd, Meta Knight decides to get it back, with the Ice Climbers racing him. When they get to the summit, Meta Knight is challenged by Lucario, after defating him, Meta Knight and Lucario board the Halberd, while the Ice Climbers fall to the Canyon. To be continued...<em>**


	22. The Canyon

**(Cutscene)**

Marth and Pokémon Trainer stare up at the Halberd, as the Ice Climbers fall down.

Ike and Ginger move out of the way as the Ice Climbers land.

The Shadow Bug swarm start forming Primids.

Marth, Ike, and Ginger fend off some Primids, and Pokémon Trainer prepares a Poké Ball.

Somewhere else, Phineas, Katie, Kirby, Link, Yoshi, Holly, and Baljeet sees all this and jumps off the cliff to lend Marth, Ike, Ginger, Pokémon Trainer, and Ice Climbers a hand.

**(Gameplay)**

Kirby use Final Cutter to take out few Boom Primids, and Primids.

Katie use Snow Knuckles and punch some Feyesh away, and shoots an Armight with Snow Cannon, which she creates a big snowball and hurls it.

Kirby use Stone to fall on some more Armights and Feyeshes.

Kirby whacks a Big Primid with Hammer.

Katie shoots the Big Primids with Snow Arrow.

Kirby tries using Final Cutter repeatedly on some Fire Primids and Puppits, but he's KO'd and Yoshi takes his place.

Yoshi use Egg Roll to run over some Fire Primids.

Katie use Snow Carpet to try and get out of a Puppit's reach, but the Puppit launches her above the blast line and KO her.

Baljeet takes her place, and finish the Puppit with Claw Jab.

Yoshi use Egg Bomb on some Armights, and Baljeet bites some Glires with Cheetah Crunch.

They defeat a Roturret by chaining their attacks, causing it to constantly spin.

Yoshi defeats a Big Primid with Yoshi Bomb.

Baljeet defeats another one using Cheetah Kick.

Yoshi defeats the third to last Big Primid with Egg Roll.

Baljeet beats the second to last with a chain of Claw Jabs, and Cheetah Kick.

They defeat the last Big Primid with Egg Bomb from Yoshi and Cheetah Crunch from Baljeet, and all the Subspace minions are defeated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Marth, Ike, Ginger, Pokémon Trainer watch as the Halberd release a ton of Shadow Bugs into the Canyon, and Ice Climbers fall from the Glacial Peak. Phineas, Katie, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Baljeet, and Holly arrive to help, and they successfully defend the Canyon from the Subspace Army. To be continued...<em>**


	23. Battleship Halberd Interior

**(Cutscene)**

From a cardboard box inside Halberd, Snake comes out of it and says, "Kept you waiting, huh?"

**(Gameplay)**

Snake enters a Door, and battle some Primids, Scope Primids, and Sword Primids, before entering a Bonus Door.

Afterwards, he continue right, clearing more enemies and entering a Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Snake comes to an area, then he hides behind a wall, and hide in his cardboard box.

Meta Knight and Lucario run by, but Lucario investigate the box with his aura, and see Snake underneath it.

He lifts the box, revealing Snake, who is shocked, and prepares to fight, followed by Meta Knight, but Lucario stops him, and sees with aura that Snake is not the enemy.

With aura, he sees Primids approaching, whose aura glow in (evil) red, while Meta Knight's aura glows in (good) blue.

Meta Knight and Lucario get ready to fight the Primids, with Lucario motioning Snake to come along.

**(Gameplay)**

They head to the upper right area, destroying Armights and a Generator spawning Bytans and flip the switch to unlock the way to the next area.

They head lower left and destroy some Primids, Scope Primids, and a Generator spawning Mites to flip another switch.

The head to the lower right part and destroy a Cymul, Primids, and a Generator spawning Floows and flip the last switch, and quickly visit the Bonus Door, and finally get to the Door to the next room.

They're caught in an ambush of Sword Primids, Shaydas, and an Autolance, and defeating them reveals the Door.

They get through a dark room, filled with spike traps, Buckots, Scope Primid, Primid, and Roaders, and enter the Door.

They come across six gates that can be opened by defeating enemies, the first is a Bombed, followed by Primid, Nagagog, Metal Primid, Cymul, and Towtow, then they enter the Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Lucario, Meta Knight and Snake come into a room, from the ceiling, the trophies of Isabella and Zelda, are locked inside cages.

Shadow Bugs swarm inside the cages and form false versions of Isabella and Zelda, the two false chracters ready themselves for a fight, and so does Meta Knight, Lucario and Snake.

**(Gameplay)**

Lucario and Meta Knight battle the two false characters.

Lucario attacks False Isabella with Force Palm, Meta Knight attacks False Zelda with Mach Tornado.

Lucario counters an attack from False Zelda with Double Team, Meta Knight avoids a Psycho Cut from False Isabella with Dimensional Cape.

Lucario defeat False Isabella with a fully-charged Aura Sphere, Meta Knight defeat False Zelda with Drill Rush.

**(Cutscene)**

After defeating the False Isabella and False Zelda, the heroes free the real ones.

As Snake is about to leave, he motions for Isabella and Zelda to stay behind, as he, Lucario and Meta Knight continue to raid the Halberd.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Snake joins the brawl, and Isabella and Zelda are back. Snake begins his mission in Halberd, he starts off alone, but then team up with Lucario and Meta Knight as they storm the Halberd. Eventually, they battle the false versions of Isabella and Zelda, Snake motions them to stay behind, as his group continues onward. To be continued...<em>**


	24. Battleship Halberd Exterior

**(Cutscene)**

Zelda, as Sheik, begin exploring the Halberd, with Isabella following her.

Sheik and Isabella arrive at the exterior area of the Halberd and get ready to head out.

**(Gameplay)**

They head right, on the outside of Halberd, jumping on the platforms, with a strong gust of wind slightly pushing them back, they head into a Door

They head right, setting off fire traps to destroy Quark Mines, and battling Mites, Scope Primids, and Poppant, they flip a switch, and it raises a block in the way of a Door, and enter it.

They pass a hallway with imprisoned Poppant, Buckot, Nagagog, Scope Primid, Roader, Autolance, Primid, Mizzo, Cymul, and Fire Primid, and enter a Door.

They fight an ambush of Primids, Scope Primids, Greap, and Puppits.

Then they head right, fighting Feyesh, Mites, Greap, and Buckots, with spike and fire traps along the way, then they enter the Door, before it gets blocked.

Then, they're back ouside, they begin climbing towards the bridge, Isabella nearly falls, but she use Teleport to get back on track, as Sheik reaches the finish.

**(Cutscene)**

The Arwing continue to battle the Halberd, Isabella is in the middle of the battle, but she does not mind.

One of Halberd's shot barely miss the Arwing, the Arwing start spinning, with Fox struggling to keep it in control.

Fox regains control just in time to avoid a shot from Halberd.

Fox targets the Combo Cannon, but does not realize Isabella is close to it.

He shoots the Combo Cannon, and almost accidentally hitting Isabella, Sheik sees this and leaps to attack the Arwing.

Sheik punch the glass, making the Fox lose control of Arwing, the two jump on to the Halberd's bridge, and are about to fight, until Isabella stops them with Barrier.

Isabella offers them tea, Fox sees Sheik with tea, so he decides to take one as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sheik joins the brawl, after being told by Snake to stay behind, obviously, they don't plan on doing so, Zelda transform into Sheik and look around, with Isabella following. When they arrive on the bridge, Isabella nearly get hit by the Arwing, and Sheik attacks Fox, but Isabella stops them by offering tea. Sheik and Fox calm down as they take the tea. To be continued...<strong>_


	25. Battleship Halberd Bridge

**(Cutscene)**

Meta Knight, Lucario, and Snake arrive in the control room of Halberd.

The Halberd is revealed to be piloted by multiple False Mr. Game & Watches, Snake toss them out to Halberd's bridge, close to Isabella, Sheik and Fox.

The False Mr. Game & Watches all dissolve back into Shadow Bugs and combine together to form Duon.

The three get ready to fight, as Lucario and Snake jumps from the control room to fight Duon, and finally, Falco ejects from his Arwing to help.

Duon laughs as the Smashers get ready to fight it.

**(Gameplay)**

Snake punches and kicks Duon, but he gets slashed at by the blue side.

Fox fires Blaster at Duon, but gets knocked back by a headbutt from the blue side.

Duon turn around and the pink side fire missiles at Snake.

Duon jumps to the other side and the blue side faces Fox, both sides create a vacuum to drag Snake and Fox into it and damage them.

Duon jump again and the pink side face them, it fires slow, blue lasers from its head.

Both sides create another vacuum, and stops with the blue facing the Smashers.

Fox strikes Duon with Fire Fox, and Snake throw Hand Grenades, but Duon turns to make its pink side face them, the pink side fires fast, pink lasers from its hands.

Duon turns to the blue side, and it fires many bombs.

Fox use Fox Illusion to land a hit on it, and Snake follows with Remote Missile.

Duon's pink side start firing missiles, but Snake lands the final hit on it.

Duon spins around in place, with explosions coming out of it, losing many Shadow Bugs, and shrink, and finally stop.

**(Cutscene)**

Duon crumbles back into Shadow Bugs, but leave Mr. Game & Watch's trophy behind.

Fox attempts to shoot it, but Isabella walks up to the trophy and revive Mr. Game & Watch.

Mr. Game & Watch looks around, confused, Isabella yells at him, leaving him depressed.

Isabella creates a parasol, created by giving her psychic waves a tangible form.

Mr. Game & Watch is fascinated at the parasol, while Isabella laughs as he plays with it.

Meanwhile, back in the control room, Meta Knight regains the Halberd, and pilots it out of the red clouds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mr. Game &amp; Watch join the brawl. As Meta Knight, Lucario, and Snake arrive in the Halberd's control room, they discover five False Mr. Game &amp; Watches piloting the Halberd. They toss them out to the bridge, and as a last resort to defend the Halberd, the False Mr. Game &amp; Watches dissolve into Shadow Bugs and form the monstrosity machine, Duon. After defeating Duon, Mr. Game &amp; Watch's trophy is left behind, and Isabella revives him, and Mr. Game &amp; Watch join the heroes. To be continued...<strong>_


	26. The Subspace Bomb Factory I

**(Cutscene)**

The alarm is blaring a red alert as Pikachu and Samus race through the Subspace Bomb Factory.

**(Gameplay)**

Samus and Pikachu defeats some R.O.B. Sentries before heading lower left, where the gate closes behind them, and Samus flips a switch to open it.

They heads right, and defeat R.O.B. Sentries and R.O.B. Blaster.

They head down the elevator and head left to fight an ambush of Shaydas and Glunders.

They head down the elevator and go left, entering a Door.

They're ambushed by Sword Primids, and R.O.B. Launchers, and afterwards, the Door to take them back to the previous room appears.

They head right and defeat an ambush of Borboras, and a Jyk, and afterwards, they flip the switch to open the gate.

They ride down to the bottom floor, head left, and beat an ambush of Roturret and Borboras, later they head right, clearing Bombeds, and an ambush of Big Primids.

They continue up two floors and enter a Door, where they fight an ambush of Armank, afterwards they climb a ladder and enter the Door to the previous room.

They head right and deal with an ambush of Roturret and Jyk.

They ride up and deal with another ambush that consists of Borboras and Jyk.

They ride up to the top floor and beat an ambush of Nagagogs.

Then, they head left, and after dealing with R.O.B. Sentries and R.O.B. Blasters, they enter a Bonus Door.

They head down three floors and enter a Door.

They head right, dealing with some R.O.B. Launchers, and an ambush of R.O.B. Sentries and R.O.B. Blasters, and finally reaching the end.

**(Cutscene)**

A door explodes as Pikachu and Samus enter the Subspace Bomb Factory.

Samus and Pikachu stop to find the Ancient Minister, along with the R.O.B. Squad, and Subspace Bombs, but he looks depressed and doesn't want to fight.

Samus and Pikachu are surprised by this turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Samus and Pikachu raid the Subspace Bomb Factory, but in the end, much to their surprise, the Ancient Minister does not want to fight. To be continued...<em>**


	27. The Subspace Bomb Factory II

**(Gameplay)**

Buford and Olimar race through the Subspace Bomb Factory, defeating Cymuls, Autolances, R.O.B. Sentries, R.O.B. Launchers.

They set of a Bomb Block to clear their way, then they come to an ambush of R.O.B. Launchers, Metal Primids, R.O.B. Blaster, and Autolance, then they continue right, entering a Bonus Door along the way.

Afterwards, they avoid Cymuls and spike traps, and enter the Door.

They pass a conveyor belt, with Buckots and spike blocks.

They head upwards, Buford deals with the Mites, while Olimar activates the red switch, turning the red light on the Door to light up, and manage to get down before the spikes crush them.

They climb down a ladder and fight an ambush of Floows, Armights, Jyks, but during the fight, Buford gets KO'd, and Captain Falcon takes his place.

Captain Falcon activated the blue switch, while Olimar enters a Bonus Door at the upper level.

They head right on a conveyor belt, beating Buckots and Poppant, and finally, activating the green switch, and able to enter the Door.

They get past many fire traps, beating R.O.B. Blasters, R.O.B. Launchers, and Giant Bytan along the way, and they get on a rising platform, while dealing with Bytans.

The ride reaches its end and they deal with an ambush of Fire Primids, and Primid, and they get to the safe part before they get crushed, and after some time, the next path is made.

They climb up a ladder, and head left, then break some crates to find a Key to open the gate. They open the gate and reach the stop point.

**(Cutscene)**

Buford repeatedly pounds the wall, until he finally bring it down and he, Adyson, Captain Falcon, and Olimar land in the Subspace Bomb Factory and face the Ancient Minister, but he's still depressed, until a hologram of Ganondorf appears, the heroes give him an angry look.

Ganondorf orders the R.O.B.s to detonate all the Subspace Bombs, but the Ancient Minister disagrees, and commands the R.O.B.s to ignore the order, much to the heroes' surprise.

Ganondorf activates an override on the R.O.B.s to make them activate the Subspace Bombs, but the Ancient Minister knocks two R.O.B.s away, so Ganondorf is forced to make the R.O.B.s shoot him, and his cloak catch fire.

The R.O.B.s then grab many Subspace Bombs they can and activate them.

The heroes try to stop the R.O.B.s, but nothing works.

Ganondorf's hologram disappears as he sends a flock of Auroros to distract the heroes, but the Ancient Minister fires a Robo Beam from his eyes to destroy the Auroros, then, he sheds his cloak to reveal that he's a R.O.B. himself.

R.O.B. and the other heroes get ready to fend off more enemies.

**(Gameplay)**

R.O.B. and Pikachu fight through an army of Auroros, Primids, Tickens, Scope Primids, Floows, Sword Primids, Nagagogs, and Armanks.

**(Cutscene)**

The R.O.B. Squad, freed from Ganondorf's override, struggle to get free as the heroes try to get them out.

R.O.B. puts all the other R.O.B.s and himself into a sleep state, Adyson tells him to come, but he shakes his head.

Captain Falcon calls for the Falcon Flyer and motions for everyone to follow him, with Buford carrying R.O.B. with them.

**(Gameplay)**

Adyson and Samus head down destroying crates in their way, and enemies like Sword Primids, Scope Primid, they get onto a descending platforms, with spike traps to their sides, and Sword Primid, and Primids.

The platform separate into two and they get through Cymuls, and platforms that rise if they're stepped on, and get to a Door.

They fall down with Quark Mines that move in close to them, but Adyson use Rubber Ball, to fall down beofre the Quark Mines make contact, and Samus follows with a Space Jump.

They continue down battling Fire Primids and Mites, then they enter a Door.

They get down from the platform they were on, and drop down.

**(Cutscene)**

The heroes fall down to a hangar, Captain Falcon shouts, "Come on!" and snaps his finger, the Falcon Flyer appears, the heroes all land in the Falcon Flyer, and it takes off.

But the resurrected Meta Ridley chase them, desperate for revenge.

**(Gameplay)**

Samus and Buford get on the top of the Falcon Flyer to fend off Meta Ridley.

Samus hits him with Screw Attack, and Buford hits him with Bull Fist.

Meta Ridley slams the Falcon Flyer, but they dodge.

Meta Ridley spears at the Falcon Flyer, but they dodge, and Samus shoots him with Missile and Buford hits him with Stampede.

Meta Ridley raids the Falcon Flyer with many fireballs, but they dodge most of them.

Samus and Buford continue their attack on Meta Ridley, but he drags the Falcon Flyer below the blast line, they jump, but Samus gets hit by one of Meta Ridley's fireballs, and gets KO'd, Pikachu takes her place.

Pikachu use Thunder, and Buford finish him off with Headbutt.

Meta Ridley is caught in an explosion, and falls back, no longer able to chase the Falcon Flyer.

**(Cutscene)**

The Falcon Flyer escapes the Isle of the Ancients, just before Subspace start consuming it, and the entire Isle of the Ancients is soon sucked into Subspace.

Back at the Canyon, the heroes stare at the void of Subspace that consumed the Isle of the Ancients, when the Falcon Flyer and the Halberd lands near them.

* * *

><p><strong>R.O.B. joins the brawl. Buford, Adyson, Captain Falcon, and Olimar arrive in the bomb factory, Ganondorf orders the detonation of every Subspace Bombs, but the Ancient Minister disagrees, so Ganondorf force them to do so, and the Ancient Minister is revealed to be a R.O.B. as well, but they're unable to save the Isle of the Ancients, so they're forced to flee. On the way, Meta Ridley tries to stop them, but they defeat him and escape the doomed Isle. Now the heroes are all grouped together and ready to invade Subspace. To be continued...<strong>


	28. Entrance to Subspace

**(Cutscene)**

From the void where the Isle of the Ancients used to be, the Subspace Gunship comes out, its shot charges up, and fires at the mainland of this world, the shot opens up a void of Subspace.

Ganondorf and Bowser are pleased at the success, until Ganondorf notices the Halberd flying towards them.

Ganondorf orders the cannons to shoot down the Halberd, and five cannons rise up, and fire at the Halberd.

The Halberd flies lower to avoid the shots, but eventually the shots manage to land hits on it, and a shot finally overpowers the Halberd.

The Halberd starts to break apart and explode, but out of the wreckage, the Falcon Flyer, an Arwing, Samus's Gunship, and Olimar's Hotcotate Ship continues to fly into Subspace.

Ganondorf orders for more cannons to fire, but despite their heavy artillery, the heroes' ships are too small to be a good target and the pilots are skilled.

From a gleam, Kirby flies in on the Dragoon, and impales the Subspace Gunship, destroying it.

Bowser and Ganondorf retreat into Subspace as the Arwing and Falcon Flyer follow, Kirby and Samus's Gunship enter Subspace, followed by the Hotcotate Ship, and the Subspace Gunship is left in ruins.

At the Entrance to Subspace, the heroes are ready for a final battle, as they're ready to face what's in store for them.

**(Gameplay)**

Kirby and Holly head right, fighting an ambush of Floows, Boom Primids, and Primid.

They continue right, fighting Metal Primid, Generators spawning Boom Primids and Primids, Borboras and Spaak, they're ambushed by Generators spawning Fire Primids, Borboras, and Metal Primids.

They continue right, and battle an ambush of an Armank, then another ambush of Greap, and Big Primids, a third ambush of Armank and Big Primids.

Afterwards, they continue right, and enter the Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Bowser and Ganondorf prepare to meet with Master Hand, but Ganondorf pulls out a Dark Cannon and shoot Bowser.

Bowser's trophy falls down, as Ganondorf kicks it away, and Ganondorf presents himself to Master Hand, Master Hand appears and Ganondorf bows to him.

Master Hand is held back by something, and Ganondorf takes notice, Master Hand is bound by the Chain of Light, being used as a puppet by Tabuu.

Ganondorf is angered, and tries to attack Tabuu, but Tabuu knocks him back to Master Hand, with little effort, turning Ganondorf into a trophy and freeing Master Hand.

Master Hand gets angry and forms into a fist and tries attack Tabuu, but Master Hand is also defeated, and lay motionless.

The heroes arrive to find Tabuu, Phineas gives him an angry look.

Tabuu reveals his wings, and use his Off Waves, which turns everyone into trophies, all at once.

As the trophies lay motionless, Tabuu gather the fragments of the world, combine them into the Great Maze.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The heroes invade Subspace, but the true villain, Tabuu, fires his Off Waves and turn them all into trophies at once. Afterwards, he combines the parts of the world into the Great Maze. To be continued...<strong>_


	29. Subspace I

**(Cutscene)**

Back in Dedede's castle, now in Subspace, the trophies of Ferb, Gretchen, and King Dedede are left lying on the floor.

The Dedede Brooches on Ferb and Gretchen start to shine, and finally, revive them.

Gretchen and Ferb gets up and wonder what happened, Gretchen pulls the Dedede Brooch off of Ferb's nose and look at it, she finds King Dedede's trophy and stares.

Ferb and Gretchen revive King Dedede, he comes to and seeing Ferb and Gretchen, he's happy that his plan worked, Ferb and Gretchen stare as King Dedede holds up his hammer, ready to head out, to revive the other heroes.

**(Gameplay)**

Ferb and Gretchen head right, fight Bombeds, Feyeshes, and Glices, and revive Samus, and head to the Door.

They head up on pendulum swings, and head into a Door, in there, Ferb revive Falco, while Gretchen revive Katie, and the two head back through the Door, then they continue upwards, Ferb revive Baljeet, and Gretchen revive Ginger, and head into a Door.

They head right, stepping on a golden platform to get stairs to appear, and go down left, reviving Ike and destroying a Generator spawning Bytans, and go back up and head left, setting off a Bomb Block to clear a Door and enter it, Gretchen revive Milly as Ferb head left, reviving Pokémon Trainer, Gretchen destroys the Bomb Block, revive Pikachu, and get back on solid ground before the blocks give away, and go back through the Door.

They head upper left on the stairs, reviving Buford along the way, and then, they head into a Door, Ferb use Silver Sphere to detonate all the Quark Mines in their way, and revive Olimar and Fox, before heading back, they continue right and revive Marth before proceeding to the next Door, they head right on a path of falling blocks, and revive Mr. Game & Watch before heading to the next Door.

They jump and revive Adyson, then head right, and revive Captain Falcon, then they head down into a Door, they get on a golden platform and revive Phineas as stairs are generated, they head up the stairs and enter the Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Ferb, Gretchen, and King Dedede stares at the Great Maze until King Dedede spots Bowser's trophy, he walks up to it and revive Bowser.

Upon being revived, Bowser is mad at what happened earlier and roars, he decide to take it out on King Dedede, as both kings get ready to fight each other.

**(Gameplay)**

Bowser tries to grab King Dedede with Flying Slam, but King Dedede use Inhale to swallow and spit out Bowser.

Bowser tries to hit him with Whirling Fortress, but King Dedede use Waddle Dee Toss and a Gordo hits Bowser.

King Dedede use Super Dedede Jump to land on Bowser, but he moves out of the way and use Fire Breath on King Dedede.

King Dedede starts hitting Bowser with his hammer, and finish him with Jet Hammer.

**(Cutscene)**

Bowser is defeated and turns into a trophy again, King Dedede revives him again.

Bowser is still mad, and roars, but King Dedede flicks at his nose, and points to the defeated Master Hand, Bowser is upset since he was loyal to Master Hand, and joins the heroes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ferb, Gretchen, and King Dedede are back. After exploring a part of Subspace, the three revive Samus, Falco, Katie, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford, Ike, Milly, Pokémon Trainer, Pikachu, Marth, Olimar, Fox, Mr. Game &amp; Watch, Adyson, Captain Falcon and Phineas along the way. At the end, King Dedede fight Bowser and get him to join as well. To be continued...<strong>_


	30. Subspace II

**(Cutscene)**

Kirby's trophy starts to shine, as he's revived.

Kirby stands up, then spit out something, it's revealed to be a Dedede Brooch.

Kirby flashback to when he first found the Dedede Brooch.

Kirby stares at his surroundings as he get explore and revive the remaining heroes.

**(Gameplay)**

Kirby jump upwards and revive Isabella, he head right and defeat Bombeds and destroy the Quark Mines before reviving Zelda.

He gets down, revive Holly, and clear the Quark Mines with Final Cutter.

Kirby battles a Sword Primid spawned from a Generator, and throws the Beam Sword it dropped to clear Quark Mines and revive Meta Knight, he continue right and enter the Door.

He falls and then lands, he destroys the Bomb Block on the right, come down and revive Link, he comes down and revive Yoshi, he destroy the Bomb Block on the right and revive Lucario.

Kirby falls down and fight and fight an ambush of Fire Primids, Spaaks, and Armight, afterwards he continue right, beating another ambush, of Primids, Scope Primids, and Autolance, afterwards, he revive R.O.B. and enter the Door.

He continue right, using a Trackball to get to, and revive Ice Climbers, he gets caught in an ambush of a Ticken, that he beats by using the Trackball to get it to fall, and revive Snake.

He get past a Roturret and Generators spawning Bytans, and comes to golden platform to create a stairway up, where he fight an ambush of Gamyga and Ticken.

Afterwards, Kirby continue right and revive Wario, and enter the Golden Door.

**(Cutscene)**

Kirby find Ganondorf's trophy, but Bowser shows up and assault it, after Bowser's satisfied, he storms into the Great Maze.

Kirby stares at Bowser as he leave, King Dedede arrive and hug Kirby, he point towards the Great Maze, and drag Kirby with him.

Link and Zelda observe Ganondorf's trophy, they nod heads, and Zelda revive Ganondorf.

Ganondorf stands up, clutching his head, when he notice the two heroes, Link points to the Great Maze, Ganondorf looks towards the Great Maze, Link and Zelda head up the stairs, Ganondorf, despite being reluctant to work with them, he also wants to defeat Tabuu, and follow the two up the stairs.

King Dedede get ready to walk up the stairs, when Wario appears and kicks him.

Wario celebrate and motions for King Dedede to get ready to fight, when his celebration is cut short when Ferb and Gretchen arrive, and does a jaw-drop.

Ferb, Gretchen, and King Dedede point towards the Great Maze, Wario look towards it and picks his nose, when he notice the three climbing the stairs.

He calls for his Wario Bike and get up the stairs much faster.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kirby is back, and after exploring another part of Subspace, he revives Isabella, Zelda, Holly, Meta Knight, Link, Yoshi, Lucario, R.O.B., Ice Climbers, Snake, and Wario. Link and Zelda gets Ganondorf to join them, and Luigi, Gretchen, and King Dedede gets Wario to join them. Now everyone prepare for a final battle against Tabuu. To be continued...<strong>_


	31. The Great Maze (Part 1)

**(Gameplay)**

It starts off with Phineas at the beginning of the Great Maze, he enters a Door with a dark aura coming out of it.

Phineas beat Petey Piranha, by repeatedly using Rope Action on him while dodging his attacks.

Phineas enters a Door to his upper right, and he's in Skyworld, he heads left and enter a Dark Door, where he gets attacked by False Katie.

After a while, Phineas KO's False Katie.

Afterwards, he heads back to the starting room, switches to Yoshi, and heads right into a Door.

Yoshi head upward and enter a Dark Door to defeat False Link.

Yoshi is KO'd by a Greap, and King Dedede replace him, beat the Greap and enter a Dark Door, defeating False Kirby, get back up to the Door left from beating False Link.

In another room, a merge of the Forest and the Lake's Day-changing Doors, King Dedede enters a Save Door, and Link continues the path.

After going through many chains of Day-changing Doors, Link enter a Dark Door and defeat False Yoshi.

Link goes through the Day-changing Door to enter the Door to the Plain.

Link battles through enemies, but a Gamyga KO's him, and Buford replace him.

Buford defeats the Gamyga, continue right and enter a Dark Door, and defeats False Adyson.

He's now at the center of the upper right corner of the Great Maze, and enters the Check Door, and switches with Olimar.

Olimar enters the lower right Door of the room, and head down the Jungle to enter a Dark Door and defeat False Captain Falcon.

Olimar is at the Outside of the Ancient Ruins, he continue right but gets KO'd by a Shellpod, and Captain Falcon takes his place, he defeats the Shellpod and continue right, entering a Dark Door to beat False Olimar.

Captain Falcon heads back to the room with the Check Door, and enters a Dark Door on the upper right part of the room.

Captain Falcon is battling Duon, but it eventually KO's him and switch to Ice Climbers, who defeat Duon.

The Ice Climbers head right on Halberd's exterior, they enter a Dark Door at the right, and they defeat False Meta Knight.

They are now in the Ruined Zoo, they head left and enter a Door, which takes them to the underground pool, they smash crates in their way along with enemies and enter a Save Door to switch to Ferb.

Ferb heads back to the entrance, goes back into the other room, head left and enter a Dark Door, and defeat False Gretchen, afterwards he heads back into the underground pool, finish exploring it, and arrive in the area where Ginger was chased by Porky, after getting past enemies, Jyks, and Quark Mines, he comes to a Dark Door, where he defeats Porky, afterwards he's back in the Plains, and head back to the northeast room, switch to Lucario and head into another room at the Halberd.

Lucario heads lower left, and enters a Dark Door to defeat False Snake, afterwards, he climb up, go down another ladder, and enter the Door.

Lucario goes into a Save Door and switch to Milly, she heads right, fall down, get a Key, and open the gate, come down and enter a Dark Door and defeat False Mr. Game & Watch.

Milly comes back to the northeast room, and switch with Adyson, she heads into the lower left Door, and enter.

Adyson is in the Swamp, she heads left, and at the end, she enter the upper Door, where she defeats False Buford.

She is at the center of the Great Maze, with the Door that leads to Tabuu's Residence, the images of Petey Piranha, Katie, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Adyson, Captain Falcon, Olimar, Duon, Meta Knight, Gretchen, Porky, Snake, Mr. Game & Watch, and Buford disappears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The heroes are all united, and raid the Great Maze, defeating 15 out of 41 Subspace clones and bosses. To be continued...<strong>_


	32. The Great Maze (Part 2)

_**The Great Maze (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Gameplay)<strong>

Adyson exits the entrance to Tabuu's Residence and back to the Swamp.

Adyson attempts to go into the lower Door, but the Bytans and Bucculus guarding it, attack and KO her easily, due to the high damage she received while fighting False Buford, Pikachu takes Adyson's place, he manage to get past the enemies and enter the Dark Door, and defeat False Samus.

Pikachu head right grab the Key, open the locked gate, go down the elevator, and go left and enter the Save Door, and switch to Samus.

Samus heads up, goes back to where the Key was, and enter a Dark Door below the Key, and defeat False Pikachu.

Samus goes back to the Save Door and switch to Holly, Holly head right, and enter the Door.

Holly flips a red switch, and enters the Dark Door on the lower left, and defeat False Baljeet, she heads left, dodging enemies along the way, get the Key to unlock the gate, and flip the blue switch.

Holly goes back to the Save Door and switch to Baljeet, he heads back, and enters the Dark Door to the right, and defeat False Holly, but the enemies in the next room manage KO him.

Wario takes his place, he flips the green switch, enter the Dark Door close by to the switch, and defeat False R.O.B.

Afterwards, he head back to the previous room, and enter the middle Dark Door, where he defeats Ridley.

Wario is in the southeast Check Door, he enters it and switch to Kirby, he heads down and enters a Door.

Kirby heads down in the part of the Path to the Ruins, and enter the Door, ride a Minecart, and enter a Dark Door to defeat False King Dedede.

Kirby is in the water part of the Swamp, he nearly gets to the Dark Door, but a Cymul KO's him, and replaced with Fox, who enters the Dark Door and defeat False Falco.

Fox enters the Door at the upper left of the area, he heads left, passing by some enemies, he enter the Dark Door, defeat Meta Ridley, and he's brought back to the southeast Check Door, and switch to Falco.

Falco heads back to the Swamp, head right on the Barrel Cannon chain, enter a Dark Door to defeat False Fox, and heads back to the southeast Check Door and switch to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf heads to the Path to the Ruins area, head left to a Dark Door, and defeat False Bowser.

Ganondorf heads back to the previous room and switch to Katie, she head left and enter the Dark Door, and defeat False Phineas.

Katie is in the Wilds, she head left and climb up, while avoiding the falling boulders, after she arrive at the top, she head left and enter a Door.

She continue left, avoiding enemies and spike blocks, but gets KO'd by a fully-grown Nagagog, and Mr. Game & Watch take her place, enter the Dark Door, and he defeat False Milly.

Mr. Game & Watch continue left, setting off Trackballs to destroy Trackblocks and enemies, and he finally get to the Dark Door, defeating Galleom.

Mr. Game & Watch goes into the Check Door and switch to Isabella, who heads down, enter a Door, head right and enter a Dark Door to defeat False Zelda.

Isabella heads right, avoiding Jyks, but an Armank KO's her, and Zelda replace her, she continue right, entering a Dark Door to defeat False Isabella, and afterwards, she head back to the Check Door and switch to Ginger.

Ginger heads down, enters the Door again, head left, head up, enter the Dark Door, and defeat False Pokémon Trainer and his False Charizard.

Afterwards, she head right, avoiding enemies and fire traps, and enter the Door, she goes down, enter the Check Door, and switch to Pokémon Trainer, he sends out Charizard.

Charizard heads up, continue right and enter a Dark Door, where it defeats False Ginger.

Charizard is in the Glacial Peak, but it goes back to the Check Door and switch with R.O.B., he heads up, clears the way by destroying a Bomb Block, then enter the Dark Door and defeat False Wario.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The heroes continue their raid in the Great Maze, now having defeated 34 out of 41 Subspace clones and bosses. To be continued...<strong>_


	33. The Great Maze (Part 3)

**(Gameplay)**

R.O.B. arrive at another part of the Path to the Ruins, but goes back and enters the Check Door, and switches to Gretchen, she continues where he left off, she gets on an elevator to her right, goes up, heads right, and get down to a Dark Door and defeat False Ferb.

Gretchen heads back up, and head left, and enter the Door.

Gretchen climbs up a path of tilting platforms with many enemies, and enter the Dark Door and defeat Rayquaza.

Gretchen has now formed a loop around the Great Maze, and enters Midair Stadium's Check Door to warp back to the Ruins.

Gretchen switches to Meta Knight, and he go back to the Glacial Peak, he heads up and enter a Dark Door, and defeats the False Ice Climbers.

Meta Knight is in the Battlefield Fortress, he goes to a Save Door and switch to Marth, heads left, use a Barrel Cannon to set off a Trackball, to clear the Trackblocks in his way, and enter the Dark Door, where he defeats False Ike.

Marth heads back into the Save Door, switch to Snake, and go back to the Glacial Peak, climb to the summit, enter the Dark Door, and defeat False Lucario.

Snake is back to the Midair Stadium, he warp back to the Ruins, and head back to the Save Door at the Battlefield Fortress, and switch to Ike, Ike flips a switch to get a giant spiked block to uncover the Door.

Ike heads up, and then head left to enter a Dark Door, and defeat False Marth.

Ike heads back down, grab the Key, and opens the locked gate, before heading back to the Save Door, and switch to Bowser.

Bowser heads to the area unlocked by opening the gate, enters a Dark Door, and defeat False Ganondorf.

Bowser is at the entrance to Tabuu's Residence, the images of Samus, Pikachu, Baljeet, Holly, R.O.B., Ridley, King Dedede, Falco, Meta Ridley, Fox, Bowser, Phineas, Milly, Galleom, Zelda, Isabella, Pokémon Trainer, Ginger, Wario, Ferb, Rayquaza, Ice Climbers, Ike, Lucario, Marth, and Ganondorf disappears, and Bowser enter the Door leading to Tabuu's residence.

**(Cutscene)**

Tabuu reveals his wings, preparing to use the Off Waves to turn everyone into trophies again, when a blue blur flies toward him and shatter his left wing, the blue blur lands and comes back to shatter his right wing.

The blue blur is revealed to be Sonic, he taunts Tabuu, and Tabuu glares at him as he scatters the remains of his wings.

**(Gameplay)**

Kirby hits Tabuu with Final Cutter, Tabuu use Shark Blade and tries to hit Kirby, but it miss.

Tabuu use Electric Shield, but Kirby moves out of the range, and hit him with Hammer after the electric shield is gone.

Tabuu use his Off Waves, now reduced to a powerful attack, to KO Kirby, Sonic takes his place.

Sonic runs to Tabuu and repeatedly hit him with Homing Attack, Tabuu repeatedly slash the area around him, but Sonic gets out of the range.

Tabuu grows big and fires Eye Laser on the stage, but Sonic get close and hit Tabuu with Homing Attack, while avoiding the Eye Laser.

Tabuu attempts to grab Sonic with Chain of Light, but Sonic dodge with Spring Jump.

Tabuu use his Off Waves to KO Sonic, and Ferb takes his place.

Tabuu catch Ferb with his Golden Brackets and slams him down, but Ferb manage to get back on the stage.

Tabuu use Ghost Projection to shoot multiple projections of himself at Ferb, and KO's Ferb, Captain Falcon takes his place.

Tabuu tries to hit Captain Falcon with Diving Slash, but it's dodged.

Captain Falcon finish him off with Falcon Punch.

Tabuu's body begins to zap out with sparks coming out of him.

**(Cutscene)**

Tabuu struggles in pain as his body is destroyed, and without Tabuu's influence, the Great Maze begins to collapse.

Subspace's hold on the fragments of the world begin to weaken, as the Midair Stadium, the Battlefield Fortress, and the Ruins are released from Subspace, however due to the many amount of Subspace Bombs detonated at once, the Isle of the Ancients is unable to escape Subspace, and a large glowing "X" now remains where the Isle of the Ancients once was.

**(Ending)**

It switches to a still cutscene as the heroes are on a cliff, looking at the glowing X that was once the Isle of the Ancients, it zooms out and scrolls each of the heroes, lined up one by one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The heroes finally defeat all the Subspace clones and bosses, and defeat the final boss, Tabuu with the help of Sonic, and the fragment of the world return to their rightful places, except for the Isle of the Ancients, due to the massive amount of Subspace Bombs going off at once, the Isle of the Ancients was unable to escape Subspace, and it's replaced by a glowing X.<em>**


	34. Epilogue

The screen changes to the end screen with a THE END on a trophy base.

"And that's a wrap." Phineas's voice said.

The camera zooms out to reveal a theater room.

"And we have the winners." an announcer said.

It's revealed that the kids turned their adventure in the Smash world into a film.

"And may the winners come up to the stage to receive their prizes." the announcer said.

The kids come up the stage and they get a medal for each.

"And now, we will answer some questions from the audience." Baljeet said.

The audience ask questions one by one.

"What happened to the floating island?" a man asked.

"Due to the huge number of Subspace Bombs going off, the Isle of the Ancients was unable to escape Subspace and the glowing X replaced it." Adyson replied.

"Who are the other people that appeared?" a woman asked.

"They're other Smashers in the World of Trophies." Katie replied.

"Where do the purple ball things that form Primids come from?" a boy asked.

"The Shadow Bugs come from Mr. Game & Watch, who holds a limitless supply of Shadow Bugs inside him, so Tabuu enslaved him and began extracting Shadow Bugs out of him to form the Subspace Army." Isabella answered.

"Why does everyone turn into statue when they get beaten?" a girl asked.

"Actually, they turn into trophies, and it's kind of like death, except, when an active Smasher touch the trophy base, the other Smasher is revived." Holly replied.

"Why do some parts of the movie look like gameplay?" another boy asked.

"Because that way, the screen would zoom out enough to show plenty of details." Milly replied.

"Why does Master Hand have five fingers?" another man asked.

"Uh, actually I don't know." Buford said.

"Why did Tabuu try to steal the world for himself?" another girl asked.

"Because every time Tabuu brought a part of the world into Subspace, then it would make him stronger, and plus, allow him to create his own world." Baljeet replied.

Everyone leaves, but the kids, including Irving, stay back, for a private chat.

"I can't believe you turned your adventure in the World of Trophies into a contest-winning movie." Irving said.

"Yeah, and plus we still have the powers." Phineas says as he shoots some rope from his hand, Ferb turns his hand into silver and gives a thumbs-up, Isabella levitates herself, Baljeet turns into a cheetah, Buford turns into a bison, Katie creates a big snowflake, Adyson stretch her limbs, Holly turns into a wolf, Gretchen shoot some light from her fingers, Ginger creates a small cloud, and Milly turns into a falcon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The kids return to their world and make their adventure into a contest-winning movie, and as a bonus, they still have their powers. The End<strong>_


End file.
